Users navigate to and within websites using a network browser or other application. However, when displaying webpages, the network browser or other application typically displays a Universal Resource Locators (URL) of the network location of the webpage. With complex websites, such as online stores, the URLs tend to be long and not user understandable due to internal factors such as website design and web applications in use. Conventionally, the URLs can be produced by application framework control, such as provided by WebObjects from Apple Inc., but such URLs are complex, long and not user understandable. An example of one such URL is:                http://store.apple.com/1-800-MY-APPLE/WebObjects/AppleStore.woa/ 9044001 /wo/kv2t9HQgZXbD2QPKGZ12Mnf9UiC/2.?p=0Another conventional approach is to manually produce and parse URLs. However, once the code is in place it is very difficult to make alterations. Another conventional approach is to directly map URLs to a programming object. The programming environments of JSP, JSF, WebObjects and Apache can provide direct mappings but such have limited ability to change and URLs are not generated in a consistent manner. Still another conventional approach uses pattern mapping to describe a URL format (i.e., using regex and “groups”), but such also has limited ability to change and its URLs are not consistent. Consequently, there remains a need for improved approaches to produce, utilize and manage URLs.        
Today, data centers (e.g., Internet data centers) are often used to store content associated with websites. These data centers must be capable of handing requests from large numbers of users without significant delay. Data centers conventionally load balance across duplicative hardware and software resources. Typically, load balancers can be configured to route traffic to different servers. However, load balancing is conventionally a static configuration that only operates on data in an incoming request and is not able to utilize rule sets that are customized to website or data center design.